Explorers in Love
by pikaKix33
Summary: Buneary, Pachirisu, Buizel and Riolu formed an exploration team together and get to know each other. The heroes who saved the world from its paralysis has came to visit the Guild. Team Agile gets to meet the heroes personally which turned Buneary's life around. Then there's this handsome outlaw that had a crush on her. Boys sure are confusing!
1. Chapter 1: Team Agile

**Author's notes:** Call me a newbie because this is my first time here AND this is my first fanfic. Please don't hate me! All Pokémon are here (That includes the Gen 6 Pokémon)! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I wish…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team Agile**

It was a beautiful day in the beach near Treasure Town. The sun was rising. The Kingler and Krabby are blowing morning bubbles through their pincers on the rocks. The Wingull and Pelipper are resting on their nests. There are two unconscious Pokémon lying on the sand. The sea was- Wait. What? Two unconscious Pokémon lying on the sand?!

A Buneary woke up from the bubbles that popped on its nose. And by the looks of it, this Buneary is a female, "Umm… Buneary?" "Hmm?" She said to her best friend, Pachirisu. Judging by its line on its forehead, it seems that she is a female, "W-Where are we?" the squirrel Pokémon said in her scared tone, "I-I don't know…" She replied sounding scared as well. As a matter of fact, they did not even know how they ended up here. All they knew is that they wanted to reach Wigglytuff's Guild but both were not sure on where to go.

Just then, the girls saw two Pokémon walking to this place, "Ooh! Pokémon! I guess they're boys!" Pachirisu said out of the blue, "Umm… How can you tell?" Buneary inquired as they hid into the entrance of the grotto close by quickly without being seen by the Pokémon with dog-like ears and a sea weasel Pokémon as they punched the air like as if they're training. As a matter of fact, they were, "I saw Buizel's two spots behind his back and… umm…" she squeaked and was thinking on how to describe the other Pokémon to prove that he… is a guy.

Buneary raised a brow and realized that they had no reason to hide, "Why are we hiding here in the first place? Let's introduce ourselves! There not gonna scare us to death or anything… right?" Pachirisu stopped thinking and sighed, _"Never mind… At least she knows they're guys…" _She thought and then she responded, "Okay… Whatever you say…" Without knowing that her best friend was already running towards them, she yelled, "Hey! W-wait for me!"

* * *

**Buneary's P.O.V**

I found myself running to the two Pokémon. I think they might know where Pachirisu and I are right now, "Hello!" I waved happily at them, "Hm?" The weasel Pokémon responded and stopped his punching and crossed his arms with his eyes closed making him look cool, "What is it?" He asked in his cool and calm voice, "I-I was wondering where we are…" I replied pointing to my friend and myself.

Instead of him replying the other Pokémon responded, "Well… You're at the beach of course!" He said in a perky tone, "Well umm… I know we're at the beach and all but-" "Puh-LEASE! You weren't being specific! That's why he said that we're at the beach" I was interrupted by my best friend, Pachirisu, in her boyish attitude as she crossed her arms. Yup. She is a tomboy. Not really that tomboyish. She still has her "girl blood". Anyway, she started explaining, "Okay. So. We got lost and stuff and we ended up waking up here," "I see… Wait. WHAT?!"

The Pokémon with dog-like ears was stunned, "Wait… You actually ended up unconscious here?" He questioned us in a concerned tone, "Yes…" "Wow… Well, anyway, I forgot to introduce us! My name's Riolu and this is my buddy Buizel!" He said with his usual perky toned voice as he pointed to his friend on his right side, "Hey…"

"_Wow… They have opposite personalities… Riolu is cheery and polite while Buizel… Is cool, calm and collected…" _I identified my acquaintances. After a few minutes, I shook my head as I snapped back to reality and I finally introduced myself and my friend "Nice to meet you Riolu and Buizel! I'm Buneary and this-" I pulled Pachirisu's tail, "Is Pachirisu!"

Riolu grinned and Buizel smirked but he was still crossing his arms with his eyes closed, "I've never seen a species like you before… I've only heard you. I would have expected to be radical… but it turns out that you look like a goofball" He sneered, "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" She snarled and her face was red from anger as she readied to strangle him. Too bad I was pulling her tail

"Who are you calling a goofball, Buttface?!" She countered but he was unaffected by her name-calling as Riolu and I watched them argue as we were trying to stifle our laughter.

I noticed that we were wasting time so I decided to talk to Riolu, "Umm… Do you know where Wigglytuff's guild is?" I inquired as I'm not really sure where Pichu and I ended up, "So you've gone lost and stuff because you wanted to be an explorer?" "Yup!" "Actually, we don't have an official exploration team but Buizel and I know where it is. Plus, you were lucky that you ended up here," "Huh? What do you mean?" I was puzzled as I cocked my head to the left, "Well… It's just there…" He pointed to the right and there I saw a Wigglytuff visible from here, "Wow!" _"Wow… We're so retarded that we didn't realized that Wigglytuff's guild is can actually be seen from here… Why Buneary?! Why?! Are you blind?!" _I scolded myself mentally.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Suddenly, Buneary had an idea as the glowing light bulb was on top of her, "I just got an idea!" She shouted, "Hm?" Riolu cocked his head as the argument between Pachirisu and Buizel stopped. Well… Actually, Pachirisu was the only one who was arguing at him because Buizel is not doing anything but standing there. Emotionless.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! What's your idea?!" Pachirisu asked eagerly as she waited impatiently for Buneary to answer, "Why not all of us form an exploration team!" Riolu was happy for her idea as he showed his sign of agreement while Buizel smirked and nodded as he agreed as well.

Pachirisu, on the other hand, was shocked. She did not want to team up with Buizel. The reason is… because of his annoying attitude. Maybe she can't survive at least a day with him around. Out of the blue, she made a goofy smile, "G-g-great idea!" she said happily. Why is she so happy?! She thought she hated him. All she could do was to sigh and shrugged. Who cares if she hates him? At least she could make her and her friend's dream come true.

Her friends were leaving so she ran on all fours and yelled, "Hey! W-wait for me!" Buneary's best friend and her two new friends were on their way to Wigglytuff's guild. Thanks to her friends, Pachirisu, Riolu and Buizel, she could relax and not panic telling herself not to turn back. Plus, where else are they going when they turn back? Then, after a few minutes, they have reached their destination. Wigglytuff's guild.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" The three were surprised. Buizel was aware that there is something on the ground near the entrance of the guild, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" After a few seconds, "The footprint is Buneary's!" Buneary, who was still startled just walked in and climbed down the ladder.

After a few minutes all of them found themselves in the Guildmaster's chamber, "Wow! I see new faces here!" the tall and pink Pokémon standing infront of them said as it gave them a welcoming smile, "As you may all know I am the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff!" he paused for a minute and then, he continued, "So are you because you wanted to form an exploration team. Am I right?" The four of them nodded in agreement, "I see…"

Suddenly, a parrot-like Pokémon appeared in the Guildmaster's… room? And it turned to face the four of them, "I've never seen you all before. Anyway, my name is Chatot and I am the head intelligence of this guild and the Guildmaster's best friend," He blabbered, "So… What brings you here?" "Well... you see-" Riolu tried to explain but it was interrupted by the Guildmaster, "They already told me!" he paused for a few seconds and turned to the four, "You know what they say, 'the more, the merrier' right?" With the exception of Buizel, the three nodded awkwardly, "Anyway, do you have an exploration team name?" Chatot inquired.

The four thought of the team name as they huddled together to discuss about it, "So… Got any names?" Buneary ask them, "Well… Mine was supposed to be team Acorn but I think you would dislike it," Pachirisu said, "Well, duh… Of course we would hate it," Buizel smirked as if he wanted Pachirisu to be angry, "Hey! At least I helped ya' know! Well what's your suggestion?!" She nagged, "Team Agile… Of course," He said coolly (A/N: Not really good with team names though… sowwy!), "Ha! That's probably the most horrible team name suggestion I have ever-" "Great idea, Buizel! You're the best!" Buneary interrupted, "Huh?!" Pachirisu turned to her and said. Her eyes were wide, "How could you possibly think that-" "Yeah, it is a perfect team name!" Riolu approved, "WHAT?!" Pachirisu gasped in disbelief and turned to Buizel as she glared at him, "You win this time!" She snarled.

They stopped their discussion and turned to face Chatot, "I believe all of you already made a suitable team name. Is that correct?" Chatot pointed out, "Yes," Riolu answered and continued, "Our team name would be… Team Agile," "Oh, I see… Okay! Then it's settled!" Chatot said happily, "Yup! Yup!" Wigglytuff sang happily, "All of you will be doing the usual job request and tracking down an outlaw. I'd rather start with Rank E first if I were you," Chatot suggested.

Team Agile, the newest team, will begin their adventure to become the world's greatest explorers!

* * *

**That night…**

After dinner, they went to sleep to their rooms. Buneary and her friends were unable to sleep as they were wide awake. Silence filled the air. Sooner or later, Riolu broke the silence as felt uncomfortable with it, "So… Pachirisu and Buneary… Did you even remember how you got here?" "Well… All I can remember was…" Buneary replied as she and Pachirisu told their story

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Are you going to be okay?" A tall rabbit-like Pokémon with long ears that almost look like hair asked the little rabbit Pokémon in a concerned tone, "Yes, mom! I'll be fine. Don't worry about me!" the little rabbit replied cheerfully, "Plus, my friend is traveling with me!" "Are you done yet? I'm getting impatient here!" The squirrel-like Pokémon complained as she waved her arms up and down, "Alright! Alright… I'm coming," Buneary sighed. How could she be so impatient? "Well… Bye mom!" "Good luck and be careful, honey!" "I will!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Just then it was stormy and the wind is so strong and we went to sea… All I saw is a shadow and it saved us and we ended up at the beach" Buneary concluded her story, "Oh… Well at least someone saved you guys! If it weren't for that shadow thing…" Riolu commented.

"Do you remember the story of the great Team AuraStorm?" He said changing the subject "I remember that!" Pachirisu butted in the conversation, "When I was younger, my babysitter Kangaskhan tells me the two heroes who saved the world from the earth's paralysis!" She exclaimed as she recalled the story,

"The two Pokémon were Riolu and Pikachu but the Riolu evolved into a hunky Lucario while that Pikachu stayed cute and strong!" Buneary added as her face heated up, "Lucario is my biggest fan! His partner is the only one who had heard him talk once. He is able to sense the past and future just by touching an object or a Pokémon," Riolu stated, "And he's the evolved form of me!" "You know, we better get some sleep," Buizel interrupted their conversation, "Fine!" Pachirisu yawned and both went back to sleep…

* * *

A/N: I've finished the whole chapter and I was lacking confidence when I share this to everyone :S So... Good luck to me :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Dense Heroes

**Author's Notes:** Hooray! The 2nd Chapter is here! So yeah! Please review and favorite and follow! LOL! I found some errors in my previous chapter… Anyway, let's start! Oh! By the way, Riolu and Pikachu are my characters in the Mystery Dungeon game…

**The usual Disclaimer:** NO! I don't own Pokémon! DUH!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dense Heroes**

"UP AT 'EM! IT'S MORNIN'!" "WAAAKE UPP!" There were two Pokémon trying to wake up the four other Pokémon as they were undisturbed and were still asleep. The girls shrieked much to their surprise while the boys rose from their… beds?

"Do you guys have to wake us up like that?" Riolu inquired sleepily as he scratched his eyes, "Well DUH!" The tall and purple Pokémon replied, "How else are we going to wake you guys up?" The cute gray Pokémon asked them with his arms crossed.

"AWW! What a cutie!" Buneary ran towards the short Pokémon and pinched its cheeks, "Ow! D-do you have to do that?!" It pushed Buneary aside as it rubbed its aching cheeks, "Well anyway, incase you don't know us, I'm Minccino and this is Loudred!" "HI!" He bawled, "Anyway, we have to go NOW!" "Okay!" we responded.

"One! Don't shirk at work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!" Everyone shouted.

"Today we have our old friends coming to visit the guild!" Wigglytuff announced happily, "And they're famous!" Chatot added, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Is it Team AuraStorm?" Corphish asked, "Yup!" Wigglytuff replied in his cheerful tone.

The girls squealed and the boys were wide eyed much to all of their surprise as Team Agile was having their… discussion, "Holy Miltank! They're actually going to visit this place?!" Pachirisu asked sounding excited, "And we even get to meet them. Personally," Buizel responded, "Oh my Arceus!" Riolu shouted startling his teammates, "I know right?!" Buneary shouted.

Out of the blue, a mole Pokémon without limbs or a body exclaimed at the sentry post, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" he paused for a while and announced, "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" Everyone gasped, "Looks like our old friendly friends are here!" Wigglytuff affirmed, "Somebody catch me!" Buneary said as she wanted to faint…

"Hello!" a yellow mouse Pokémon went down the ladder together with his partner, "…" The other Pokémon did not say anything, "Wait. I thought you were, like, a Lucario?" a Swirlix asked in confusion

"The story about us was true… except the part where my friend evolved. That's not true actually" "It's not?!" an Eevee asked with a shock look on its face, "Nope…"

* * *

**Riolu's P.O.V**

Lucario or not he's still my hero and my fan! And if I want to compare our height, he would be slightly taller than me… At about two to three inches taller than me, "My friend here can learn Aura Sphere which a normal Riolu could never learn!" The mouse Pokémon whom I believe that he's Pikachu said as he sounded a bit boastful. The other Riolu nodded, "Cool!" one of the Pokémon's eyes glimmered as sign of being impressed.

* * *

**Buneary's P.O.V**

Holy Miltank! Those two are so adorable! Especially that Pikachu! I know there are a lot of Pikachu in the world but this one is better out of the rest… Arceus darn it! I want to go on a date with him or something… Okay, I need to calm down now!

Anyway, he started talking, "Anyway, we want to stay here for a while and make new friends here because I don't know most of you," "Sure!" Wigglytuff

"You can stay at Team Agile's room," "Whose team Agile?" "W-we are," I breathed as my face started to heat up. Mother of Arceus! They're actually going to sleep at our room! I can't breathe! Am I dreaming?! Somebody pinch me! I saw the girls and they stared daggers at me. Creepy! I guess they have a crush on them too! Wait… did I just insert the word "too" to my sentence?! Dear Arceus! Do I have a crush on them…? No… him?! The legendary Pikachu?!

"Umm… Excuse me?" Pikachu stared at me in concern, "You okay? You seem to be having a fever," He pressed his paw against my forehead. Holy Moly! His just making my "fever" worse! "Well… You don't seem to be that hot," "Err… Umm…" I stared at him blankly and then I hid my crimson-colored face by using my fluff around my waist. Pikachu cocked his head and responded, "So why don't you lead the way to your team's room," "Oh! O-okay," I stuttered. He's too charming and I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Pikachu's P.O.V**

This Pokémon sure is strange… I mean all of the girls that I met are strange… Riolu thinks so too… The first time I've seen it was when we were at the "future" when the pink Celebi had acted strange to Grovyle but she acts normally to us. Well anyway, we're going to Team Agile's room, "Wait. The room looks so familiar," I thought out loud, "Hm? What do you mean?" The squirrel Pokémon asked. Good thing she doesn't act strange, "I think I've seen this place before," my pal, Riolu, tap my shoulder, "Yeah? What is it?"

…

"So this used to be your room?!" the other Riolu gasped in surprise. And Riolu nodded, "And my bed was… this one," the strange Pokémon nodded as she hid her face on her fluff that's around her waist, "What's wrong?" I cocked my head, "Well… you see… that's my bed," she mumbled with her face stained red, "Oh… But what's wrong? And why are you red again?" the squirrel Pokémon face palmed.

"Sorry. We forgot to i-introduce o-ourselves…" She bowed repetitively, "My name is B-Buneary," she stopped bowing and stuttered with her face red… again, "the name's Pachirisu and I'm so glad to meet ya'" the squirrel Pokémon whose name is Pachirisu smiled, "I'm Riolu!" the talking Riolu responded, "The name's Buizel…" the other Pokémon with his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall said coolly.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well… I'm glad to meet you guys!" Pikachu responded to the four of them happily, _"G-glad?" _Buneary thought as she shouted silently on her fluff, _"Again? Are you serious?"_ Pikachu sweat dropped, "Not to be rude or anything but we really need to do our jobs," Riolu said in his faintest voice as he thought he might offend the other team, "Oh! Sorry," Pikachu apologized…

**~!~**

"Well… What should we start first?" Pachirisu inquired, sitting on the fence, "Well let's take the job request first! It's easier than tracking down an outlaw! Plus, we're just new here," Buneary suggested, "What do you guys think?" "Well… Okay then!" Riolu agreed in his perky voice. Buizel nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Umm… What 'bout this?" Buneary pulled one of the notices off the board and handed it to Pachirisu, "'Help. I got lost in the cave… Please help me get out of this situation!' Rescue Spritzee. Beach Cave. Rank E" Pachirisu read aloud, "Okay! Let's go," Riolu sounded excited and found himself climbing up the ladder and out of the Guild.

"Good luck, Team Agile!" The three of them turned around and saw Team AuraStorm standing behind them, "Thanks!" Buizel, for the first time, said happily, "Thank you!" Pachirisu said in her perky voice, "… T-thanks," Buneary squeaked as her face heated up again.

**~!~**

"Riolu wait up!" Buneary called one of her teammates and continued, "We don't have any supplies yet!" "Huh? Oh… right" Riolu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well… what are we standing here for? Let's go to Treasure Town already," Buizel replied as he waited impatiently for his teammates.

"Hey! Try to be more patient will ya'!" Pachirisu retorted as veins appeared on her head, waving her arms, "Whatever, Ms Nag-a-lot," Buizel smirked with his arm crossed, "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Pachirisu countered.

"Will you please stop arguing?! Both of you! We're wasting time here with your couples' fight!" Buneary reprimanded them as she broke up the fight, noticing that she sounded like a mother, "We're not-" Pachirisu tried to start the argument but her mouth was shut by Buneary, "Can we go now?" she asked. Pachirisu nodded slowly.

**~!~**

They've reached a shop owned by two different colored Kecleon "Welcome to the Kecleon shop!" the green Kecleon smiled, "All of you must be the new team," "Yup!" Riolu replied cheerfully, "We would like to get some supplies," "Sure!" The purple Kecleon…

"Do we even have money?" Buneary asked, sounding worried, "Well yeah! I have 3,000 Poké with me!" With the exception of Buizel, the two of them were wide-eyed, "Riolu, you always have a lot of money," Buizel responded.

"So what do you guys want to buy?" Riolu asked them, "I want the Zinc band!" Pachirisu replied, "I want the Special Band!" Buneary pointed at that band that looks familiar to her, "I'll just go with the detect band," Buizel said, "Okay!" Riolu said happily, "Last but not least, me! I want the Power Band!" "That would be 500 Poké, please!" The purple Pokémon replied with his arm sticking out as a sign of paying him, "Here ya' go!" Riolu gave him 500 Poké.

"Let's go!" Buneary skipped to the beach, "Yeah!" Pachirisu ran on all fours, "I'm coming!" Riolu shouted… Buizel sighed. Why are they so immature? _"Well, whatever..." _Buizel shrugged and caught up with them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What's going to happen? Now, I'm having fun making chapters for this already :3


	3. Chapter 3: First Job and The Best Night

**Author's notes: **Welcome to the 3rd Chapter! Hooray!

**DISCLAIMER:** Who owns Pokémon? Not me of course!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Job and The Best Night**

"Iiiiice Beeeam!" Buneary shot a light blue beam from her mouth towards the Kabuto which did not do much damage, "Scrratch!" "Ow!" The Kabuto used one of its sharp yellow legs and scratched Buneary.

"How dare you?!" Pachirisu glared at the Kabuto as she ran on all fours and was glowing with blue electricity, "Spaaaaaaaarrk!" Pachirisu had hit the wild Pokémon and it ended up lying on the ground, having swirly eyes, "Hurry! Let's go!" Riolu commanded, "Bunny-kins! Are ya' okay?" Pachirisu asked with concern.

"D-don't call me that!" Buneary stared daggers at her as her face was colored maroon but gave her a smile, "Yeah. I think I'm okay," "Hey! Who's Bunny-kins?" Buizel asked. Buneary was blushing with embarrassment, "I-it's none of you business!" "Pff… You don't need to say that. We're friends right?" Buizel gave a light smirk, "Ugh. Fine," She sighed as she used her ears to punch the Corsola with Dizzy Punch.

"Okay… just don't tell everyone…" Buneary warned as she whispered to him, "That's it?" Buizel said, "Hey I found the staircase" Riolu interrupted their conversation, "That's great, Riolu!" Pachirisu replied.

**~!~**

"Are we there yet," Pachirisu asked sounding tired as she sighed, "Let me check," Riolu said as he touched the ground, "What are you doing?" Buneary asked in her curiosity, "Shh! don't disturb him…" Buizel put his finger against her lips "Why?" she asked, "He's using his aura to sense stuff like that," Pachirisu, instead of Buizel, answered, "Oh…"

"We're close by!" Riolu gave a thumbs-up and said happily, "That's great but the question is: Where?" Buizel inquired, "Ooh! This is just like the legend of Team AuraStorm! 'The heroes were able to get to attain the crest of the Temporal Tower easily with the help of the Riolu's Aura'" Buneary and Pachirisu's eyes glimmered as they stared at Riolu like fan girls. Riolu felt weird by the moment but moved on.

**~!~**

"Dear Arceus! I've already been to this place already!" a pink bird-like Pokémon has been in the beach cave for hours yet she can't find the exit, "Holy Muk! What am I suppose to do?" she found herself panicking, _"Why did I entered this place in the first place?"_ she questioned herself.

**~!~**

"Bounce!" Buneary leaped high in the air and kicks the Staryu as it fell unconscious, "Are we there yet?" she asked Riolu, "Yeah! I can sense someone floating nearby," "That's a relief but we have to get out of this monster house!" Pachirisu exclaimed.

"Hey, Buneary! Should I use 'the move'" she turned to Buneary and inquired her, "No! Don't! We have to hide to those boulders there first!" she yelled, "What did you mean by 'the move'" Riolu asked with his curiosity. Buneary grabbed both Riolu and Buizel by the arms as they hid at the boulders they saw, "You'll find it out when she uses it," she answered

"DIISCHAAAAAAAARGE!" Pachirisu's yellow cheeks start to release light blue sparks as the beams of electricity struck all her opponents. It was lucky for her to have the advantage, "So that's 'the move'," Buizel watched Pachirisu using it, slightly impressed.

All of their opponents fainted, "Hurry let's go!" Riolu told her teammates. Out of the blue, they heard a cry for help, "HELP! Is there anyone out there?" Buneary saw a pink-bird Pokémon roaming around the area, "That must be Spritzee! Let's go!"

The three of them followed Buneary, "Oh dear! You must be Spritzee! We came to rescue you!" Buneary sounded concerned, "Thank you so much!" Spritzee was crying tears of joy, "Well, let's go!" she held one of Spritzee's wings and all of them teleported and found themselves at the entrance of the cave again.

Spritzee's mother, Aromatisse, hugged her daughter, "Thanks so much for finding my daughter!" "Here! A thousand Poké!" "Wait! Wait! Wait!" a parrot-like Pokémon flew towards them and took at about 90% of their money, "Hey! No fair! That's ours, Chatot!" Pachirisu whined, "You'll only receive 10% of the money; the rest of it is for the guild," Chatot explained, "Humph!" Pachirisu turned around with her upset face and sat on the sand.

"Well look at the bright side, at least we rescued Spritzee," she looked up and saw Buizel as he tried to somewhat comfort her and put one of his paw on her head.

"Awkward!" Buneary whispered to Riolu.

"Well, let's go back to the guild!" Riolu exclaimed.

"Okay!" his teammates agreed as they walked back to the guild with Chatot.

**~!~**

"Anyway, you earn 15 points!" Chatot announced, "Yay!"

* * *

**That night… In their rooms**

"That was so much fun!" Buneary cheered, "And I'm stuffed too!" Pachirisu rubbed her small tummy, "You guys had fun, right?" Pikachu asked, "Yes! It was fun!" Buneary exclaimed quietly as she forget about his presence.

"Wow, you're not acting strange anymore," Pikachu said, "Huh? What do you mean strange? I wasn't acting strange…" She was confused and her last words were not able to be heard, "Hey! You were hiding your face on your fluff and you're face is always red like you have some kind of strange fever or something," he teased, "It's just that-" Buneary paused and thought of something, _"Sh-should I tell him?" _she shook her head, _"W-what if he rejects me? What if he likes someone else?"_

"Hey, Buneary," Pachirisu interrupted her thoughts, "Are you okay?" She sounded concerned, "Y-yeah" Buneary lied, "I-I'm fine!" she tried to sound as cheerful as possible, "You're lying aren't you?" Pachirisu knew her best friend all too well. She even knows that she's lying.

"_Oh Arceus…" _ She thought.

"Well we're going back to sleep," Pikachu interrupted the girls, "Wake me up when you-" He dozed off while the rest fell asleep except for the girls.

"So tell me," Pachirisu continued their conversation, "What's bothering you?" she sounded concerned, "Okay… You see… There's this guy that I like… But I'm not sure if he likes me back," Buneary admitted, "Its Pikachu isn't it?" she asked as she gave a light smirk which was not visible as it was dark, "H-how'd you-" Pachirisu interrupted "Duh! It's so obvious! The last time I saw you hiding your face in your fluff was when you had a crush on this Tyrogue guy…" she recalled, "H-hey! Pipe down," Buneary's cheeks were heating up not wanting to recall it.

"Well, there is good news for ya'" Pachirisu, being observant, smirked, "Huh? What is it?" She asked "I can hear someone snoring on your bed," "Huh? What?"

Since she cannot see through the dark, she used her paws to feel it. She felt a long and pointed ear, a tail that is shape like a zigzag. She was interrupted by the sleep talking which is coming from it, "Stop that, bro! I'm not a baby anymore!" he whined quietly, _"Holy Miltank! It's Pikachu" _she felt her face heating up.

**~!~**

"Goodnight!" Pachirisu grinned mischievously- which is not visible for Buneary to see, "Hey!" she exclaimed, "Ugh…"

Then, a light bulb glowed above her head. She had an idea! But it's going to be little bit embarrassing… Too embarrassing for the next day… She shook her head, _"Embarrassing or not I'm going to sleep on a nice comfortable bed no matter what!" _her face was colored maroon (A/N: It's not visible since it's too dark). She slept next to him as she lied on his left arm and pressed her paws against his chest. He's so warm! Regardless of finding herself cuddling with him. This was the best night ever for her. She was cuddling next to a legendary hero! _"Plus, I didn't have a choice you know!" _She tried to make an explanation before she loses her friends.

* * *

**Author's notes:** AWWW! So cute! And cheesy too! (sweat drop) aw well! At least I thought of an ending! xD


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Author's Notes: **Can I get a "WOOT! WOOT!" Because the 4th Chapter already here! Too bad I only have 4 followers and no favorites and 1 review… But I always look at the bright side! I love to make my fanfiction and I'm proud of myself doing it and at least I have followers and a review

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I have to? Fine. I do not own Pokémon! This is just a fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Loudred screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the room, "Hey! Lovebirds! Wake up!" Minccino yelled at the 'lovebirds'. Buneary woke up with her face close to _his_, "EEEEEK!" She squealed in front of him and ran towards her friends as her face was stained color crimson while her friends stifled their laughter.

Pikachu was startled and his face was pink. He didn't notice that he actually slept so close to _her_. He was embarrassed. He thought he was sleeping on his own bed but it turns out he was sleeping on her bed. He couldn't even get the picture off his head. Why? Why did he sleep on her bed?

Buneary couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of sleeping on his bed when he slept on her bed. Dear Arceus! Why didn't she just think of that?! What's wrong with her? Aw well… Minccino, Loudred, her teammates and team AuraStorm were the witnesses. It would be a huge problem for Minccino and Loudred as these two have BIG mouths.

"… THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

She's worrying already and she can't even talk to Pikachu after that incident. She knew that this would happen. Why is she dumb enough to cuddle with him when she knows what's going to happen in the end? None of this would have happen if she was thinking of her actions before doing it.

"Hey, Ms. Cuddles! You okay?" Pachirisu asked teasingly, "Shut up! I don't want anyone to know that _incident_!" Buneary hissed.

"Ahem… We have two new members of the guild. Skitty and Eevee! And they're called Team Cuties" Chatot introduced two new Pokémon.

"Nya! It's nice to meet you!" Skitty said.

"Hi!" Eevee greeted them politely.

Eevee caught a glimpse of Riolu and Pikachu.

"OMG! Skitty!" Eevee exclaimed, "Nya?" "I just saw the two legendary heroes!"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but you need to do your first job," Chatot interrupted their conversation.

"Aw…" Both of them sighed.

"Well, let's go and start our job…" Pachirisu paused for a while and looked at Buneary. She then smirked, "_Ms. Cuddles_,"

Buneary felt her cheeks burn like as if she had Pikachu cheek pouches since birth, "S-shut up!" she yelled.

"You okay?" A familiar voice was heard from behind. It was _Pikachu_. And, of course, he's with Riolu.

"_Oh Crud! Oh Crud! What am I going to do?! I'm too embarrassed to talk to him because of the incident!"_ She thought as she started panicking. Suddenly, she had a light bulb on the top of her head,_ "I know! Try to get away from him as far as possible!"_

"I'll choose this mission!" she chose a random mission and handed it out to Pachirisu as she read it out loud, "'Oh please help! I got lost in a battle. Get me out of this place! Rescue Oshawott. Drench Bluff. Rank E'… Okay!" she agreed while Riolu and Buizel nodded.

"Come on! Let's go to Treasure Town. And fast!" "W-wait Buneary!" Pikachu tried to talk to her but she dragged all her friends by the tail/paw/flotation sac and skedaddled up the ladder and out of the guild.

* * *

"She's fast… That was weird. I guess she still too embarrass about this morning,"

"Yes. Yes she is," A voice from behind agreed. It was the _other_ witnesses from this morning. Loudred and Minccino, "You're the densest person I have ever met!" Minccino commented "Can't YOU see it?" Loudred inquired, "W-what are you guys talking about?" Pikachu was so dense and so oblivious that he doesn't understand them, "Ugh. You know what? Never mind…" Minccino sighed.

Pikachu shrugged and, together with Riolu, just went back to their rooms…

* * *

"Could Puh-LEASE let go of my tail!" Pachirisu commanded pulling her tail which was pulled by Buneary, "Plus, I'm not even going _anywhere_," Buneary stopped dead in her tracks, "You okay?" Riolu asked in his concerned tone. Buneary let go of their tail/paw/flotation sac and gave a pretend smile, "Y-yeah! I'm fine! I-it's because I'm excited to do this request!" she lied.

"Admit it! You still can't get over this morning's incident!" Pachirisu knew her all too well, "OKAY! It's just that Pikachu would get angry at me!" she admitted.

"How would you know that?" Buizel asked. She knew that he was always right. So she couldn't answer that, "How? Can you read his emotions? Can you predict the future?" "NO!" she finally answered, "Let's just continue our mission," She quickly changed the subject as she clenched her fist.

* * *

"Gee, girls sure are confusing don't you think?" Pikachu turned around and asked Riolu who nodded, "Hey! I know! Let's go to our job list if we can do something. I'm a little bored not doing anything but wake up, eat and sleep," Riolu smiled and nodded in agreement as they went to the bulletin board

"Dizzy Puunch!" her ears glow multicolored and she used her ears to punch the Cradily as it started hitting itself, "Sonic… Boom!" Buizel flipped around as its two tails glow white, sending a white shockwave. The Cradily fainted, "Hey! I just found the staircase!" Pachirisu exclaimed.

* * *

"Thunder..boolt!" Pikachu released yellow electricity at the opponent while Riolu used Aura Sphere; knocking it out, "Oh thank you so much for saving me!" the Togepi said happily "All in the days work!" Pikachu threw his fist in the air, "Phew! That was great! Like the good old times, right Riolu?" Riolu smiled.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! Who's that thing over there?" Pachirisu saw a figure roaming the dungeon, "Do you think it's a ghost Pokémon?!" Buneary sounded scared, "It's Oshawott," Riolu said after sometime, "Okay… Let's go and rescue him," Buizel ran towards the sea otter Pokémon.

"GAAH! Please don't attack me! I don't want to fight! Have mercy on me!" Oshawott cried but he stopped when he looked at the badge on Buizel's explorer's kit, "Oh! So you must be an explorer from the famous Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"Sure is," Buizel stated, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Oshawott bowed but his scalchop fell on the ground from his chest, "Oh dear Miltank!" "Hey! What's wrong," Buneary ran together with Riolu and Pachirisu.

"Sigh. That's a relief. No scratch at all," Oshawott put the scalchop back to his chest, "Can we go now?" "Sure!" Buneary replied cheerfully. Everyone teleported and found themselves near the town.

* * *

**That evening…**

"I'm so starving, I could eat a Tauros!" Buneary blushed when her stomach grumbled, "Maybe even two Tauros!" "Well… We can't just stand here and let our stomach growl… Let's go!" They climb down the ladder swiftly.

They were about to climb down the ladder once more when Pikachu and Buneary bump into each other by accident, "Ow…" Buneary groaned, "My head hurts" she rubbed her head, "Can't you at least be more care-" she stopped talking and she noticed that she bump into each other _"H-holy Moly! Why does it have to be him? Is he still aware about that incident?"_

"We'll leave you two alone! 'Kay?" Pachirisu winked as the rest of them climbed down. Buneary was silent and was planning to skedaddle down but Pikachu started talking, "Hey, I don't really mind that you were cuddling next to me,"

He felt awkward saying it so he tried to explain, "I mean, not that I-I wanted you to cuddle with me again and all but…" His face was stained pink as he scratched the back of his head, "I-I understand," she stared at the floor with her face burning. The awkward silence filled the air as Buneary gazed at him, "Buneary? Why are you staring at me like that?" Pikachu broke the silence.

"Oh! Umm… Well…" Buneary snapped back to reality and hid her face on her fluff while shouting. After a few minutes, she spoke, "C-can we eat now?" "Sure…" Pikachu looked at her suspiciously _"She's the oddest person that I have ever met. More than those other girls…" _"Hey, Buneary," "Y-yeah?" she answered, "To tell you do the truth, you're actually a strange Pokemon,"

"Oh! Really? I-I mean yeah… I-I guess I do…" Buneary replied, "Around cute guys like you," She thought… _Out loud_, "Cute guys like… _me?_" Pikachu cocked his head, "N-no! F-f-forget what I said!" Her face was shaded maroon. Pikachu shrugged, _"I guess I must've misheard it,"_

And everyone ate dinner, "Hey, Ms. Cuddles," an Eevee said, "Don't call me that, Pachiri- Wait. What?" "Hey, silly! You're friend told me everything. I'm not jealous though," She winked. Buneary glared at Pachirisu- who just finished her food, "What? I didn't tell the whole guild, right?"

"I'll kill you!" Buneary finished her food and started chasing her, "H-hey! I-I said I didn't tell the whole guild!" She exclaimed, "It doesn't matter!" She exclaimed in her scary voice, "Ahh! You're bananas!" she squealed, "Get back here!" Everyone started watching at the two of them as they ran one round around the table.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Finally! It's done! That actually took me a while- even if this is short…


	5. Chapter 5: The Handsome Outlaw

**Author's notes: **Hello. Welcome to Chapter 5! So…yeah… Sorry for the late update… There's a problem with the internet and stuffs. By the way, I would like to thank SunnySummer77 for being so kind. Oh! And please read my other story. It's name's The Adventures of Team Cuties (There's an error there, Swirlix can't learn moon blast)

**Disclaimer: **Meow! Meow! Rawr.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Handsome Outlaw**

A few months had passed. Team Agile had done a lot of rescuing/job request till Rank C. They have not been tracking down an Outlaw for a long time so they intended to do it today.

"WAKE UP! IT'S MORNIN'!" "COULD YOU PLEASE WAKE UP?!" Loudred and Minccino yell. Buneary's eyes snapped open. It's a good thing that Pikachu dozed off at his own bed.

"…THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Hey, guys let's track down an Outlaw," Buneary suggested.

"Sure! We haven't tracked down an Outlaw for a long time!" Pachirisu agreed, "What do you think guys?"

"Well, sure!" Riolu nodded, "'Kay," Buizel smirked.

"Okay! Let's start with…" Buneary looked at the Outlaw notice board, "Ooh! What a cutie!" Pachirisu, with no self-control, took the poster out of the notice board.

"Too bad he's an outlaw though," Pachirisu sighed in disappointment, "Let me see!" Buneary snatched the paper from Pachirisu's paws, "No! He's not cute… Not much… but he's charming…" The girls' eyes glimmered

The boys face palmed, "Could we just track him down?" Riolu asked, feeling frustrated about their reactions.

"Fine! Whatever..." Pachirisu sighed, "Well, let's go… And hug- I mean… track down that attractive- I mean… horrifying Outlaw!" "Yeah!" they screamed at once happily.

**~!~**

Team Agile found themselves at a foot of the mountain called Mt. Bristle.

"That charming outlaw must be at this mountain," Buneary told her teammates as she looked up at how tall the mountain was.

"Let's go in that mountain tunnel," Riolu pointed an entrance to his right, "Okay!"

* * *

Pikachu wanted to stay in the guild a little longer. Both of them have been away from their hideout for months now.

All of a sudden, a light bulb was floating on top of his head, glowing. He had an idea.

"Hey Riolu!" Pikachu tapped his partner's shoulder but he did not respond. He dropped a poster from his poster.

"R-Riolu? What's wrong?" Pikachu forget about his idea and tilted his head and asked in a concerned tone, "Is everything okay? What's bothering you?"

After a few minutes, Riolu finally turned around and told his partner of what was bothering him.

"What?! You had that dimensional scream again?!" Pikachu was startled, "And it's not even an emergency? Weird..." Pikachu placed his hand under his chin.

Riolu told his vision, "Okay… That sounds way off beam… Why would an outlaw like him have this… _huge_ interest in her?" Pikachu asked but for some odd reason, he sounded _jealous_.

Riolu cocked his head, "If you're gonna say I'm jealous, I'm _not_," Pikachu hissed blushing furiously.

"So, let's go and save her… I mean… them!" Pikachu stuttered as he said '_her'_ by accident.

Riolu, mumbling, asking him as if he was saying why. Pikachu stood there, rooted to where he was standing. He was unable to answer his partner's question.

Pikachu found himself scratching the back of his head, "Well… Umm… Because… You see… I-I'll take _it_ back… Let's go with our own mission…" his pink face turned red.

Riolu was looking at him suspiciously, "What? I don't understand myself too…" Pikachu looked down, not sure why he was worrying about _her too_ much and why he was jealous of the outlaw.

* * *

"There he is!" Pachirisu exclaimed and started jumping, startling her teammates.

"Where? **WHERE?!**" Buneary started looking around and saw a familiar aqua blue Pokémon with a flotation sac crowned on its head which is connected to a ribbon-like antenna with face that shouts 'I'm cute!'

"Arceus! He's even cute when you meet him personally!" Buneary exclaimed with her cheeks colored light pink but stopped on what she was doing and sighed, "Too bad he's an outlaw…"

"Whoa! Explorers! Hey, who are those cute chics with ya'?" the Pokémon spotted Buneary and Pachirisu who were both blushing furiously by the outlaw's compliment and found themselves giggling.

"_Wait! There's no time to get giddy. We need to apprehend this outlaw!" _Buneary snapped herself back to reality.

"W-we're going to a-apprehend you!" She stammered still touched by the outlaw's compliment, "Give me your best shot," He winked flirtatiously causing Buneary's pink face to one shade darker.

She snapped herself once more and started using-, "Ice Beam!" "What pretty Ice Beam you got there! _But not as pretty as you are_,"

Buneary stopped using Ice Beam and her face was stained scarlet, "Hey! NOT FAIR!" Pachirisu whined.

"Geez, you need to calm down. He's an outlaw and we have to apprehend him," Buizel said coolly, putting his hand on her head. Pachirisu finally calmed down, "Humph!"

"Force Palm!" Riolu ran towards the outlaw and put his paw on him. He started firing a huge light yellow blast from his paw at him, "No!" Buneary and Pachirisu were stunned and were in distress when the outlaw fainted.

Buizel sighed and face palmed, "I'll never understand girls…" He murmured to himself, "Let's go now…" Everyone teleported back to the guild.

* * *

"Buneary! You okay? Did he hurt you or something?" Pikachu ran (on all fours) towards Buneary in his concerned tone, "Uh… Yeah," She was wondering why he was concerned about her safety, "Why did you ask?"

"Umm… Well… You see…" _"Okay, what's wrong with me?" _He thought, _"Wait. He's actually concerned about me?! Holy Moly! He is!" _Buneary was touched about how he worries about her, "Well, I'm famished! Let's eat!"

"_It's a good thing she changed the subject… I don't even know what came over me… And I can feel this warm and fuzzy feeling… I don't get it," _He thought curiously, _"Meh, Maybe because I'm hungry..." _He shrugged and ran on all fours with his friends.

* * *

The outlaw found himself in a cage, "I need to get myself outta here!" he mumbled to himself, "But how? I really need to meet those pretty explorers from just now... Especially that Buneary..."

He found himself daydreaming at an image of the Buneary he just met.

* * *

A/N: Someone's actually jealous of someone. By the way, the outlaw's Phione. So yeah… Anyway, thank you guys for all the kind words! This is cubchuu33 signing out!


	6. Chapter 6: Parents for a Week

**Cubchuu33: Hooray! Welcome to the 6th chapter! Seems like someone's getting along with the _dense_ hero. This will be quite… great… I guess… Oh! And long, too!**

**May: Woo hoo! Pikachu's like Ash you know!**

**Cubchuu33: Wait. May? Why are YOU here?**

**May: Hey! I just like reading your fanfics because it's so romantic… and cheesy! Is there anything wrong with that?**

**Cubchuu33: Yes. You're human.**

**May: Well, you too!**

**Cubchuu33: … … On with the story! And it's time to... BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER:** No! I don't own Pokémon! Rawr

* * *

**Chapter 6: Parents for a Week**

"RISE 'N SHINE!" "Yeah… Rise 'n Shine…" "They'll never hear you if you shout like that. Remember, when they wake up, explain _it_ to them" Buneary snapped her eyes open.

She noticed that Loudred was not himself. He always has the biggest mouth in the guild.

She perked up due to her curiosity, "Umm… What's wrong Loudred?" she asked with a worried look on her face, "You're not yourself today,"

"Well… It's because it's the 1st day of parenting week," He replied, looking down.

"Huh? What's parenting week?" She cocked her head as her friends were trying to get up.

"Even if I've graduated from here, both of us don't even know that," Pikachu butted in the conversation.

"Well… In December, a week before Christmas, the Guildmaster would make us perform our responsibility as an explorer… which is kinda peculiar," Minccino clarified and continued.

"Anyway, the Guildmaster would pair us like a 'couple'," Everyone blushed furiously after hearing the word 'couple'.

"And then after that, we have to take care of the egg till it hatches. You can either join the baby Pokémon in your team or give it back to the guild,"

"The Guildmaster calls it 'The Responsible Week'. Anyhow, you can even join the baby even though the team which consist of maximum members of 4,"

"That's great! I would love to recruit a baby!" Buneary squealed, "They're cute!" Pachirisu stated.

"Well let's do our usual morning routine!" Loudred was with himself again and everyone left the room.

* * *

"… THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Excuse me. May we have your attention," Chatot announced, "You all know this very special day, am I right?" Buneary heard a few people saying 'yes',

"So, let me give you an advice," Chatot continued, "Do not think that this event is about a pair of married explorers, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, "Yup! Yup! Friendly friends! Here are your eggs! Take good care of it!" Wigglytuff announced in his usual peppy tone.

"Now, the Guildmaster will call the first couple- I mean… pair!" Chatot cleared his throat, blushing with embarrassment after saying the word 'couple'.

Wigglytuff gave a slight smirked and called out the first pair, "Eevee and Corphish!" Corphish used his pincers and grabbed the egg, "Be careful Corphish…" Eevee informed him, "It's an egg not a rock,"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I know that!" He retorted, "Next pair…" "Sunflora and Loudred!" _"Oh… My… Gosh…"_ Sunflora was speechless. Her pair was always with Ampharos. Wait. He graduated already a year and half ago.

Loudred's jaw dropped. Even lower. (A/N: LOL!) Sunflora and him? How could the guldmaster do such a thing?! Sunflora took the egg carefully as her cheeks flared.

* * *

"So umm… Hi…" His face heated up. Wait. What? His face heated up? _"What is this new feeling? It feels… weird,"_

"Next pair…" "Pikachu and…" _"Oh Arceus… Please choose someone else… I'm kinda shy at doing this…" _Buneary thought ready to swear if her name was called, "Buneary!" her eyes widen.

Is she dreaming? Can somebody please pinch her?! She took the egg with a familiar pattern and walked towards her love interest.

* * *

Phione was lucky that he was not caught by a Diglett. He found himself peeking through the window. He could not believe his eyes. Are they married in the guild? He saw the others having eggs as well.

He did not understand it at first but then he heard someone saying 'The Responsible Week'.

* * *

Buneary put the egg in her fluff like as if she was a Chansey, "There…" She started patting the egg, "Uh… Hey," A familiar voice came from behind, causing her cheeks to burn.

She turned around and saw… _him_. She found herself gawking at him as he walked towards her. His adorable face staring to her face. What made her like him? Just because he's a well-known hero doesn't mean he's perfect right?

"I guess he's too handsome to be mine…" She thought out loud looking down, "Who's too handsome to be yours?" Her eyes widen. Her cheeks flared. She looked up at a curious face of his.

"Hi…" Buneary waved weakly, _"Hi husband of the week,"_

"Hey… Is there something wrong?" "Oh Arceus! Are you having another fever?!" He was startled, _"I guess that outlaw guy was so strong it made her tired,"_

"N-no! I-I'm fine! It's just that…" Buneary tried to calm down but she stopped at the last part of her sentence, _"I like you," _"Just that what?" Pikachu tilted his head to the right.

"It's just that… We're kinda like… parents… And it's so e-embarrassing," She gave the egg to Pikachu and hid her face on her fluff, _"So that explains the 'hiding in her fluff' part," _

"No… It's not about us like parents… It's about responsibility," Right now, he was blushing furiously.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm stuck with you for a week," Pachirisu whined at… _Buizel_, "I mean, you're the worst guy ever! This future baby will totally hate ya'"

"How would you know that? You can't predict the future," Buizel, with his arms crossed, stated, "Ugh! Whatever!" She took the egg and walked somewhere else.

* * *

"Hello! You must be the Riolu from the legendary Team AuraStorm! I'm Kirlia and dancing is my fave hobby" A ballerina-like Pokémon with an egg wrapped around by her arms introduced herself to him.

Riolu nodded, "You're very silent. Have you ever talked before?" Kirlia asked. Riolu mumbled about something, "Oh… So you rarely speak... You only talk louder when it's an emergency,"

* * *

After a few hours of taking care of the egg, a Shuppet, coming from the Mess Hall, informed everyone, "Hey everyone! I just made dinner!"

Chimecho also came out from the Mess Hall, "It's a relief for him to make dinner for us while I take care of this egg," "HOORAY!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

"Goodnight, egg," Buneary whispered to the egg and gave it a quick peck before sleeping. Pikachu watched her sleeping soundly.

The sound of her breathing was a melody to him. Like as if he was enjoying her melodic breathing. To him, she looked very cute when she sleeps.

He snapped himself back to reality and mentally scolded himself for saying such stuff to her.

"_What am I doing? And why am I having this warm and fuzzy feeling again? Ugh. It's just so weird!" _He was frustrated at himself and, out of the blue, he dozed off

* * *

**Day 2 of Parenting Week**

"Guys! Wake up!" Buneary squealed, "The eggs are glowing!" "What?!" Pachirisu was stunned, "Let's see our glowing eggs, Buizel!" She grabbed his arm and sat beside each other as both of them watched the egg glow.

"So that's how I was born…" Pikachu commented, "This is radical!" the other Riolu commented. The Legendary Riolu watched his glowing egg curiously.

"Oh my Arceus!" Buneary watched the egg turning into a Pokémon, "Mama? Papa?" a Pokémon looking similar to Pikachu looked up and saw its so called "parents", "It's a cute lil Pichu!" Buneary squealed.

"Our baby Pokémon is a… Elekid!" Pachirisu realized something, "Okay… the thing that I said sounded just wrong… I am so gonna ignore you, Buizel,"

"Oh really?" he smirked. He took the baby from her short paws, "Hey! Give him back!" She shrieked but covered her mouth with her tail.

"Aww! Riolu got a Bonsly! Total cuteness!" the girls squealed, "Gee, thanks," Riolu said, "Hey, buddy! What baby Pokémon did you get?" Riolu showed his friend the Pokémon, "An Azurill! It reminds me of that Azurill we met back then,"

"Aren't they the Marill and the Azumarill who talked about you guys?" Buneary overheard their conversation and butted in.

"They evolved? That's great for them!" He scooted closer to her, starting a conversation, "I-I know…" She felt her face heating up and backed away.

Pachirisu gave a smirk to her and told everyone something, "Hey guys, I think we need to do our morning routines now," She carried Elekid and walked out of the room.

"Guess you're right…" Buneary tagged along, carrying her "child".

* * *

"...THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" "Waaah!"

The whole baby Pokémon cried after hearing their "parents" shouting (Except for Elekid who imitated his "father") , "Oh my Gosh! Don't cry Togepi dear!" Sunflora was worried.

"You know, if that were to be a Whismur, it could have been worse," Loudred stated.

"Whoa! Bonsly sure has a really loud cry!" Riolu covered his ears, "There, there little Bonsly... Don't cry," Kirlia comforted the baby.

* * *

After a few hours of crying, the silence filled the air, "Now that that's settled, we will not do our morning routines, and we'll only do it quietly, clear?" Chatot announced a bit softer "Yes," everyone said altogether softly.

"So your task is taking care of the baby," Chatot continued, "Make sure the pair that was chosen by the Guildmaster should only stay together, okay?" "Yes,"

"Well this is gonna be boring..." Loudred was talking to his "wife" (A/N: tee hee!), "B-but at least we g-get to spend our time... _together_," Sunflora stammered and said the last part softly. Both were now blushing furiously.

"Mama?" the Togepi cocked his head. All of them went back to their crew rooms, taking care of the babies

"Mama, you're fur is so fluffy!" Pichu was playing Buneary's fluff, "Gee, uh... thanks...?"

Pichu noticed something... _Where's his papa?_ "Mama, where's papa?" Buneary's face flushed at the word 'papa', "Mama, what's wrong? Are you having a fever?" Pichu inquired.

"I-it's nothing..." Buneary stattered, "Are you sick, mama?" Pichu, still inquisitive, asked one more question, "No-"

"Papa!" _"This is getting awkward..." _Buneary thought, _"It's like as if I was already in my happy ending already," _"Papa! Did you know that mama is sick?"

"Eh...?" Pikachu looked down and saw a Pichu waving its arms with a worried look on his face. Then, he looked up and saw Buneary hiding her face on her fluff, "B-buneary...? Are you-?"

"Y-yeah! I-I'm... fine," She said. Arceus! Her cheeks are on fire!

"Nope. You don't look okay," Pikachu stated, placing his paw against her forehead. Buneary's face is really heating up! She looks like as if her face became a tomato, _"Holy Crud! I think I'm gonna-!"_

_Thud._

"Oh Arceus..." He mumbled, "Buneary!" "Mama!" Pichu shrieked.

* * *

"Ow... W-what happened?" Buneary mumbled and started looking at the window, "Wow! It's so... so pretty,"

The sky was in different shades of orange as the sun started to rest, preparing for the night.

"Oh good you're awake!" "Yay! Mama's awake!" two familiar voices were heard from her west side. _It was Pikachu and Pichu._

"How're you feeling? You passed out all of a sudden! I carried you to your bed," Pikachu explained.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh Arceus..." He mumbled, "Buneary!" "Mama!" Pichu shrieked._

"_She passed out! Oh Palkia!" "Papa, do you have some magical powers or something?" Pichu asked, "I don't know,"_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Pichu went outside their room and get some fresh air at first. Pikachu (looked outside first) carried Buneary bridal style back to her bed._

_He heard her breathing melodically. It was a sweet tune. (A/N: Believe me, I'm cheesy) Her face was peaceful and she looked really cute._

"_Arceus, Where's this warm and fuzzy feeling coming from?!" Pikachu thought as he placed his paw against her forehead, "Phew! She's fine... she's not having her fever," He sighed in relief._

_He, without thinking, was so close to plant a kiss on her lips (A/N: Awkward...) when Pichu interrupted it, "Hi Papa! Whatcha doing?" "J-just looking at her... I-if she's okay," He stuttered with his face stained pink, scratching the back of his head._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Hey, P-Pikachu," Pikachu was interrupted by a voice, "A-are you... okay?" He shook his head to snap back to reality, "Yeah! I... must have thought of something," He responded with his face flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"_Why did I have to kiss a best friend of mine?! What was I thinking?! And that fuzzy feeling's back again," _He thought.

* * *

**Buneary's POV**

Is he... _blushing...?_ "Pikachu... Are you-?" I asked but I was interrupted, "Wait... I don't feel hot but it feels like my face is red," He said, touching his face.

"_He's so dense! He doesn't even know he's blushing! That's too cute!" _I thought and I realized something.

_Is he...?_

"No! Of course not! He's too good for me! He's just feeling hot in here" I thought... out loud, "Who's too good for you? Who's feeling in here" Pikachu asked.

"N-nothing!" I replied. It's getting even awkward by the second! Oh Arceus!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"H-hey... Um... I'm kinda hungry right now so," Buneary pressed her paws against her fluff, "Oh yeah! Let's eat!" Pikachu stated.

She carried Pichu and put him in her fluffy, "Wow! It's so warm!" Pichu commented.

* * *

**Day 7 of Parenting Week**

It's been a few days and for some odd reason, Pikachu was now acting strangely which, of course, Buneary seemed to notice all about it.

"_Ooh, seems someone's pretty odd lately,"_ She thought, giggling_ "Kinda... like... me? W-w-w-what?!" _She was wide-eyed.

"_Is he... Am... Am I dreaming?"_

* * *

Buneary found herself in a room, _"What?! W-where am I?! So... that parenting thing was only... a dream,"_ She shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey! Wake-" Loudred was about to wake up all of them when she noticed Buneary awake, "Whoa. This is the first I've seen someone wake up without being screamed at," Loudred was startled and so as Minccino.

Buneary stared at them blankly, "Hey, Buneary... Are you okay?" Minccino inquired, "Oh! Um..." She snapped back to reality and scanned the room, _"Wow. It was a dream! Too bad," _She thought.

"Well... I have this dream that we're going to take care of an egg like parents," She explained, "It's actually called parenting week. It's today," Loudred, surprised, said.

"_Or maybe it's similar to the dream... except for his behavior," _She had rosy cheeks all of a sudden, "Well... Let's now do our morning routines," She quickly changed the subject and rushed out of the room which was now silent.

"Wow. We did not see that coming," Minccino, who broke the silence, said.

* * *

After a week, Buneary found herself in their room.

She saw Pichu and Pikachu playing, Buizel and Pachirisu arguing like a married couple (A/N: Pretty much Buizel was ignoring her nagging) and the two Riolu watching the two baby Pokémon playing.

Buneary sighed, _"Of course he's not in love with me... What did you expect, Buneary?"_ She thought, explaining it to her heart, "Hey Buneary! Wanna play with us?" Pikachu stopped playing for a while and asked her.

"_But he's still the cutest, densest and the perfect Pikachu!"_ She thought happily, looking at the bright side, "Sure!" She replied.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how to end it but... Who cares? So... Whatcha think?

* * *

**May: OMG! I loved it! And I thought she still has Pikachu!**

**Dawn: Oh Arceus! Buneary and I read it and look! Buneary's flattered by it! But it's still cheesy!**

**Cubchuu: Whatever! :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Him Again part 1

_**Cubchuu: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating... I love to read fanfictions ya' know! Especially that awesome fanfiction that I read which is called... Eevee Evolution Talk Show... It's not a fanfic actually... More of a talk show if you were to ask me... Anyway, I would apologize to J.M.G.L for not being too descriptive... *reads his/her reviews***_

_**Cubchuu: Okay, so for the first review... What do you mean appeal? Next review... Seriously, not to be rude but what do you mean? Next review... Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Okay... Next one, well... you know... I really don't feel like telling the fact that the outlaw's Phione!**_

_**Cubchuu: This chapter is going to be sooo cheesy... *sighs***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, the storyline would have more romance and Ash would be 11 years old by now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Him Again part 1**

"IT'S MORNIN'! WAKE-!" Loudred noticed that one Pokémon was missing.

"Hi guys!" A voice from behind them made them jump, "Buneary! You're up early!" Loudred yelled happily.

"Yeah... Pichu woke me up and stuff so... Both of us played a game of tag!" She explained cheerfully with Pichu in her fluff like as if she was a Kangaskhan, "And it was fun too!" Pichu yelled happily.

Minccino was currently waking everyone up.

"It's time to do our morning routine!" Loudred exclaimed and everyone walked out of their rooms.

* * *

"AND... THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" They exclaimed softly, not trying to wake some of the baby Pokémon in the crew rooms.

"So how're we gonna explore when each of _our_ babies are here?" Pachirisu asked, "I'm fine with Elekid staying with us since he's not acting like one," Buizel stated with his usual cool expression.

"Oh no he's not!" she retorted, "Why not?" Buizel, who smirked, asked.

She could not think of an answer so she glared at him. Then, she looked away, "Humph. Fine!" She said angrily.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Who's footprint? Who's footprint...?" Diglett, who was at the sentry post, announced, "No footprint detected!"

"So I guess this Pokémon is legless or maybe floating..." Buneary whispered to her team members.

* * *

Suddenly, a Pokémon climb down the ladder (A/N: Float down? Is that a phrasal verb?) "ZZT! It's me Officer Magnezone! ZZT!" "Officer Magnezone?!"

"ZZT! An outlaw named Phione escaped from PokéPrison! ZZT!" Magnezone announced, startling everyone in the guild excluding Wigglytuff.

"But I thought PokéPrison is escape-proof?" Buneary asked Pikachu, "I know... It's impossible for outlaws to escape that easily," Pikachu wondered how he escaped the prison.

"_Or maybe it has something to do with... something," _She thought, placing her paw under her chin, "Excuse me... Mr. Magnezone-sir!" Buneary walked towards him, "May we track down Phione? We did apprehend him last time,"

"ZZT! Okay! Be careful though! He has gotten a lot stronger! ZZT!" He warned, "Yes sir!" Buneary somewhat saluted, "Let's go and apprehend him again!" Buneary exclaimed.

Then, she turned to Pikachu...

* * *

**Buneary's P.O.V**

Then, I turned to Pikachu. Wait... He looks angry! Wonder why...? He must've hated that Phione so much... Meh, let me focus on something else, "Hey Pikachu, I was wondering if you wanna come with us... Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all! I wanna go with you guys!" He responded while Riolu nodded.

Oh Goodie! He's coming with us! Eek! I'm so happy! I started jumping up and down, "Uhh... Buneary...?" Pikachu walked towards me, "Why're you jumpy today?"

"Oh nothing! ~" I replied with a smile...

I placed Pichu in her wool as everyone went to the dungeon from where the Outlaw was located: Waterfall cave.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

The two teams made it to their destination, "So... How did you guys get in the cave anyway?" Buneary asked curiously, "Simple! Just do what we do!" Pikachu answered determination in his eyes.

"Okay!" Buneary agreed.

Pikachu and Riolu walked backwards for a few steps and then they came to a stop. The two ran into the waterfall. The four of them were surprisingly impressed as they tried to imitate the exact same thing.

Before running, Pachirisu looked worried, "A-are you sure about this," She looked at her team doubtfully, "We've got no other choice..." Buizel replied, sounding serious, "We can't just turn back and let them do all the work, right?"

"_Some say girls are always right... But I think he's always right... Ugh! I hate it when he's making logical sense..." _Pachirisu thought, "I... I guess,"

"Good... Now let's get in there!" Buneary exclaimed throwing her fist in the air.

* * *

"... What's taking them so long?" Pikachu asked his friend. He shrugged... He can't answer _that_ question

All of a sudden, three figures came from the waterfall, ramming to the two. Pichu ended up rolling on the floor (A/N: Here comes the awkward part...) Pikachu felt someone on top of him. A warm breath hit his chest and felt a grip on his arms...

_It's Buneary..._

* * *

Buneary felt Pichu out of her fluff and saw him roll on the floor. She was expecting herself to receive the impact from the ground but she fell onto top of something- or someone- that's soft... She heard a melodic beat... Slowly, she opened her eyes and raised her head and saw a yellow Pokémon with long and pointed ears...

_It's Pikachu...!_

Her heart started pounding and her face flushed. Luckily, the cave entrance allowed only a small amount of sunlight so that nobody could see her scarlet face.

She removed her whole body away from his and pulled him up, "S-sorry for hitting you like that... A-are you okay?" Buneary stammered but she was concerned, "It's okay and I'm fine!" Pikachu gave a thumbs-up to her.

Buneary saw her best friend, Pachirisu... She was staring at the floor awkwardly, "Hey Pachi! What's wrong?" Buneary asked with full of concern. Instead of replying, she gazed at someone and then she clasp one of her short paws to her mouth.

"_Hm... I wonder what's going on with her,"_ She thought, placing her paw under her chin...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Pachirisu's P.O.V**_

_And Pikachu and Riolu went in first... Along with Buneary, Riolu and... __him__... With Elekid. Whoa... They're so determined. Why do I have to be so doubtful? I began running towards the waterfall, hoping that I won't hit a wall behind it._

(A/N: Let's just say she hid her teeth...)

_Well... Here goes nothing. I ran on all fours. Woo hoo! I'm inside! But I was about to hit the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. I felt my lips pressing against something soft. My paws were against on something soft and I felt a rapid beat._

_After a few seconds, I snapped my eyes open I saw a dark orange (since it's quite dark in here) colored creature. It looks like it's smirking._

_A sudden realization hit me. I...I kissed... HIM!_

_A blush crept on my face. I stared at the ground with embarrassment, avoiding his eye contact, "Whoa. Hold on. You're not actually nagging at me! What a surprise!" He exclaimed happily._

_Well after a few awkward moments, we went deeper into the cave. I was actually behind them. I don't feel like seeing his face after that incident. IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Water Pulse!" Buizel shouted, putting his paws and forms a sky blue-colored ball and threw it towards the whiskers Pokémon, Barboach- who now has swirly eyes.

He looked back and gave a smirk to Pachirisu. Her face flushed (A/N: *whistles* I told you it's cheesy! Oh wait no... That's random!).

"_Arceus! This is so awkward,"_ Pachirisu sighed.

**A/N: This is only the first part. You guys sit there and wait for the next one... Bye!**

* * *

_**May: Wait. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**_

_**Dawn: Mother of Arceus! This is so cheesy!**_

_**Cubchuu: Hey!**_

_**Dawn: What? Everyone loves cheese!**_

_**Cubchuu: *ignores* Well... There you have it guys! Sorry for the late update!**_

_**May: She's busy reading fanfics... *mumbles* Especially Love in the Abyss of Time and Eevee Evolution Talk Show...**_

_**Dawn: And we kept calling her because she might lose her fans but NOOOOOOO! She ignored us! And LOOKED WHAT HAPPENED!**_

_**Cubchuu: ... Oh shut up! At least it's already here, right?**_

_**May: Calm down, Dawn...**_

_**Cubchuu: Anyway, see ya' guys at the next update!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Him again part 2

_**Me: Ehehe… *scratches the back of my head* Sorry for not updating early… Don't blame me! Blame the school! :P**_

_**May: I still blame you for not updating… Like come on! January 7?! It's been, like, 2 weeks!**_

_**Dawn: I'm going with May on this one…**_

_**Me: Oh shut up! I'm here already! Right? Now… Dawn! Do the disclaimer so we can start!**_

_**Dawn: Why me?**_

_**May: Ugh… I'll do it… Cubchuu does not own Pokémon. NOT AT ALL!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Him again part 2**

"Arceus! This is so awkward," Pachirisu sighed, staring at the ground, "Hey Pachi!" Buneary slowed down and walked beside her, "You really need to tell me what's wrong… You hadn't been talking or fighting this whole time!"

"What's bothering you?" She asked her, now with full of concern, "Uh…" Pachirisu blacked out for a minute, trying to change the topic.

"Don't try and change the topic! I'm asking you," warned Buneary as if she read her mind, "Um… I… uh… How do you put this…" Pachirisu continued to stare at the ground.

"Oh come on! I promise I won't overreact. You can tell me everything," Buneary persuaded her.

* * *

"OH MY ARCEUS! He did?!" Buneary squealed, "And there she goes in her little fantasy of the two of us," Pachirisu muttered to herself.

"Hey Pachirisu! You okay?" a Pokémon walked behind him. It's Buizel again. She felt her rapid beat in her little chest and a faint blush that stained her face.

"D-do I have to answer y-your stupid and worthless question?!" Pachirisu half-shouted, stammering.

She knew he was smirking exasperatingly. That bothersome, smirk she received from him from time to time. But he does look handsome when she gets used to it- What the…?

"Lookie here… Someone's still not over with the kiss… Wanna have a second one?" He asked both coolly and teasingly at the same time.

Her flared cheeks darkened which was lucky enough to not be visible in a cave. But her heartbeat went even faster if that's possible, "Sh-shut up!" She stuttered once more, shouting already.

* * *

In a split second, the six of them were fenced by Water-type Pokémon, "Monster house!" Buneary screamed as she hid behind her beloved hero, Pikachu unexpectingly.

Pikachu, surprised by her actions, made his cheeks burn. He doesn't understand this new feeling. It feels weird. He doesn't get it. He can't focus on that topic now… He has to defeat the water Pokémon.

"Thunder… BOLT!" He was blanketed by a yellow spark and released a bolt of electricity to most of the water types with the exception of some Barboach.

"Bounce!" Buneary jumped high in the air and stomped on the Barboach without landing a single Water gun at her. She moved gracefully as she did so, making Pikachu impressed, _"Whoa. That was… Beautiful," _He mentally commented as he locked his gaze on Buneary.

Pikachu shook his head. He's wasting his time gawking at the graceful Rabbit Pokémon! This new feeling really has a mind of its own. But what exactly is this new feeling called?

* * *

For a while, they had finally reached the stairs. The area, compared to the previous one, was even darker. Buneary - who was watching her steps- walked slowly.

"Don't worry guys I have a move I've recently mastered," Pikachu said as she felt a soft paw on her shoulder, causing her to blush (A/N: ha! I couldn't think of something else so… Yeah…)

* * *

Pikachu's red electric sacs glowed with a slight crackle. It looked like as if he had been recovered from his blindness. He saw his paw on someone's shoulder. _Buneary's_ shoulder.

Pikachu's face, together with his electric sacs, reddened. He quickly removed his paw from her shoulder. What the heck is wrong with this new feeling?! Unanswerable questions appeared on top of him.

"Whoa ho ho! It's the Buneary stealer! You should be an outlaw by now," A familiar voice was heard from the distance. It's_ Phione_.

"Phione! We've finally see you once again. You must be apprehended!" Buneary said standing in front of her friends, "All I did was escape and get you… What's the matter with that?" Phione gave her a smirk.

* * *

Pachirisu saw Pikachu's paws balled into fists. She chuckled from Pikachu's reaction. No time for that now! It's time to apprehend this no-gooder!

"Spark!" Pachirisu was blanketed by a light blue spark and ran towards the outlaw who dodged it without breaking a sweat.

Pachirisu stopped using spark while Buneary fired a light blue colored beam from her mouth towards Phione who dodged it once more but the tip of his antennae was shot by it. The tip was glued to the ground.

* * *

Phione tried to unfreeze it but to no avail, "Hey Pika!" Buneary said to him confidently, "P-Pika?" Pikachu stammered, unable to stop the redness from reaching his face, "I have a plan! You use thunderbolt while I use Ice Beam! Got it?" She explained, "Uh… Oh! Sure!" Pikachu gave her a nod.

"THUNDERBOLT!" "ICE BEAM!" the two shouted at once. The Beam merged with the bolt and turned into a strong move.

Buneary started thinking. Is she taking this too far? Why does she feel bad for Phione? But she's actually confident enough to talk to Pikachu! She didn't realize that.

The boltbeam was shot towards the outlaw with a direct hit, causing it to lie unconscious on the floor. He could never dodge such a powerful attack.

"Whoa…" Pachirisu was in awe. The power of love? Is there such thing that made them stronger? No… That's when Tepig might fly…

"Good job, Pika!" Buneary said cheerfully, closing the distance between them and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Buneary felt a little spark in her mouth and a spark in her brain…? She never realized it before! She kissed the Pikachu she'd known in love! On the cheek…

"Uh… Thanks Buneary…" Pikachu scratched the back of his head.

* * *

**That night in their rooms…**

"Uh… Call me crazy… But I think I sorta…" Buneary said staring at the floor.

When did she began to say that? Was she letting the Meowth out of the bag? Maybe she should say it… Heck, her lover might get taken away by another one. Well… Here it goes, "I love you!" She blurted out. Visible to room because of Pikachu's flash, a scarlet red came to both their faces.

"Aw… Buneary! Why didja blurted out your secret!" Pachirisu teased

"W-well… At least I'm not a Buizel kisser!" Buneary countered.

Pachirisu felt her cheeks burn as they bickered.

* * *

**Pikachu's P.O.V**

"_L-love…?"_

Is that feeling what they call…? Love? Huh… Never realized that, "Uh… Buneary…?" I tapped her shoulder, "Yeah-!" I interrupted her by pressing my lips against hers. I heard Pachirisu squealing with joy. We finally stopped, gasping for air.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"I love you too," Pikachu finally said. Buneary fought back tears of joy as she hugged him, "Oh Pika!"

* * *

**Me: Yay! My first fanfic is done! And I just had to run out of ideas for this… IT'S FRIGGIN' CHEESY! I'm too scared of the readers' reaction!**

**May: Ooh! Cool! Oh come on! It's not even bad! Don't have bad thoughts of being flamed…**

**Dawn: May's right! I know it's cheesy but hey… It's cute!**

**Me: Thanks… Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Dawn: I just got an idea!**

**Me: Whazzat?**

**Dawn: Maybe we could have an epilogue!**

**May: Ooh! Great idea!**

**Me: Oh! Okay! See ya soon guys! :3**


End file.
